my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Recruitment!!
This article, 'New Recruitment!!', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ ----------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu and Shigaraki were planning to break into U.A. High School to get the school's plans for the next few days. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ryuu got up to get it. "Oh hey, Giran." Ryuu smiled as he let the broker in. "Got any new recruitments for us?" "Indeed." Giran smirked. A girl with long silver hair and crimson eyes followed behind Giran. "This is Shiro." Giran said, staring straight at Shigaraki. The girl, Shiro, stared at Ryuu with her dull eyes. Ryuu felt uneasy when he stared at her eyes for some reason. She then averted her gaze and looked to the ground, without saying a word. She didn't say anything, but by the way, she was looking at the ground, it was clear she didn't want to be there. Ryuu bent down to the girls level, making her look at him in the eyes. He also got see her features more prominently; her crimson eyes were completely devoid of life, she had faint purple shadows underneath her eyes, her skin was freakishly pale, and she looked like a 7-year-old to Ryuu. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ryuu. Ryuu Nori." Ryuu said to Shiro as one would talk to a child. What came out of the girl's mouth was something he was not expecting. "Shut up, red hair. Stop treating me like a child." Ryuu was stunned by what the girl said, needing some seconds to recover from the girl's brutal words. "U-Um, how old are you?" "10." Shiro responded, plainly. "I-" Ryuu said as he cut himself off to process what the girl had just said. Ryuu coughed as he continued. "You completely sure you wanna be here? It's pretty fuckin' crazy around here." "I'm tougher than you would expect. My power hardly allows anyone to touch me." Shiro responded. "I just wish I didn't have to kill the people I cared about..." She mumbled. Ryuu's eyes softened as he stood back up. "If you need anything, you can always come to me." "Give me some information about her. Any particular reason you think she's a good recruitment?" Shigaraki asked, the question being directed towards Giran. Ryuu walked back to the bar and requested a drink. "Vodka, please." Kurogiri handed the red-haired male his drink and Ryuu smiled. "Thanks." Ryuu took a sip and waited for Giran to explain his reasoning as to why he thought Shiro's a good recruitment. "We found her surrounded by dead bodies, possibly hundreds; kids, a young woman, police officers, and heroes. All of them had their bones broken and they all looked disfigured. This girl... caused that to happen. She says it was not by her own hand, but when they came within a 10 feet radius of her, their bones broke and they died. She was standing in the center, but the bodies were 10 feet apart from her. She explained that some tried to use their quirks, but the second it went within a certain radius of her, the attack hit them back in the face, killing them instantly." Giran explained. "She can't be touched because the attack will be redirected to the attacker." Ryuu was having a hard time keeping his drink in his mouth. "I wanna fight her!" Shigaraki yelled. Ryuu swallowed some of his drink and he suddenly stood up and turned into a mist which was a red color. The mist went into Shigaraki's body as the light blue-haired male stood up. "I'm not going to fight her because if I do, I might possibly get myself killed because I'm a dumbass!" the possessed Shigaraki said. "Ryuu, please." Kurogiri said, snickering a bit. Shiro just stared at them with her blank eyes. "How stupid..." The red mist came out of Shigaraki, turning back into Ryuu. "You gotta stop trying to attack every new recruitment we get, Tenko." "What the hell was that, Ryuu?" Shigaraki asked. "Oh, that was possession. Any ghost can do it in less than one lesson. Only Kurogiri and Koki knew about that." Ryuu smirked. "Why didn't you tell me?" the red-eyed male asked. "Cause' I was planning to use on you the next time you tried to attack another recruitment." Ryuu smiled innocently. Shigaraki's heart melted just seeing Ryuu's smile. "Whatever." Shigaraki scoffed. Shiro's eyes suddenly went wide. "Did you say 'Tenko'?" Ryuu looked over at Shiro and nodded. "Yeah. Why? You know him? Tenko Shimura?" "Tenko Shimura? That was... the name of one of my cousins..." Shiro responded. "Wait...Shiro..." Shigaraki asked trying to remember the name. "Shiro!" he exclaimed happily. As Shiro and Shigaraki were having their little get-together, Ryuu, Kurogiri, and Giran were discussing something else. "You stupid! Why did you leave!?" Shiro asked, loud enough to get everyone else's attention. "My whole family died and Master adopted me." Shigaraki replied. "Family issues." Ryuu whispered to Kurogiri and Giran. "I wish I could see my dad again. Haven't seen him in 14 years." "Father... after you left, he... continuously abused me, physically and verbally... He said I'm a disappointment to him... and that he despises me..." Shiro said, looking at the ground. "He blames me for mother's death..." "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing, so I left. The heroes didn't come or anything. The only ones that were there for me were Master and Ryuu.." Ryuu watched sadly and decided that he couldn't sit and watch this any longer. He grabbed his black blazer and left to go and find his roommate, Koki. Before he left, he heard Shiro say something, which stopped him in his tracks. "I know that from this moment onward... I'll despise you forever, red hair..." Ryuu turned around with dull eyes which made even Kurogiri shiver a bit. "Whatever." "Your eyes..." Shiro came close to Ryuu, touching his face with her small hand. "They remind me of my fathers... filled with... despise..." "I... don't dislike them..." She looked at Ryuu's eyes, her own seeming... strange. Ryuu's eyes suddenly had life and his eyes widened. "I...need to go." When he left, Shiro mumbled something loud enough for Ryuu to hear. "Ryuu, huh? I don't... dislike that name..."